Near You Always
by Xonelel
Summary: Balthier and Ashe's last moments together before the final showdown with Vayne. Oneshot songfic to Near you always by Jewel.


Xonelel: Near you always is a beautiful song by Jewel that I felt was so PERFECT for the Balthier/Ashe pairing that I had to write a songfic with it. It's more soft, lovey country than other songs, and it's DEFINETLY different from my usual genre of screaming rock.

Takes place right before the end of the game, depicting their last moments together. Sort of sappy beginning, but I'm just trying to go with the song :)

But please, enjoy the fic:D

The song is from Ashe's perspective, sort of conveying her thoughts.

**Bold Italics stand for the song**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashe was sitting with Balthier on the beach at Phon coast – one last stop for the Strahl before their final showdown with Vayne on the ship Bahamut. One last golden moment of togetherness and peace before everything went back to normal. Which would mean going their separate ways. Neither could stand the thought. 

Balthier turned to her, looking straight into her light brown eyes.

"I… love you."

**Please don't say I love you**

_**Those words touch me much too deeply**_

**And they make my core tremble**

"I know. But you knew from the start that we were never to be. As are most of the wonderful things in my life." Ashe replied softly, her eyes drifting to the beautiful sunset that pierced the horizon line. The sky was tinted gold and pink and light blue.

Her last sunset with him.

Balthier reached over and touched her face, tracing her jaw with his fingers. They were warm. Ashe looked at him, taking in his features, not wanting for this to end.

_**I don't think you realize the effect you have on me.**_

_**Please don't look at me like that**_

_**It just makes me want to make you near me **_

_**always**_

He leaned forward.

"I won't leave you." Balthier breathed in her ear. She trembled, but he merely wrapped his arms around her and closed the distance between his lips and hers. Ashe couldn't pull away, she wanted it too bad, wanted to not have to think about the future. Wanted him.

Balthier held her with such care, like he would not let anything hurt her, like all she needed was him. Nothing else mattered.

When they broke apart, Ashe buried her face in his shoulder, tears began to fall from her face. She had to leave him, but she couldn't. For once, she didn't want to be a princess. What was it worth, anyways? She would never be happy without Balthier.

**Please don't kiss me so sweet**

_**It makes me crave a thousand kisses to follow**_

_**And please don't touch me like that**_

_**It makes every other embrace pale and shallow**_

They never parted. He could feel the sobs shaking her, and him in turn. He stroked her back.

"I know. I know. This whole journey has been wonderful, and now it has to end." He pushed away and held her by the shoulders.

"But listen to me. I will never be able to be free again, as long as you are somewhere I am not."

Ashe sniffled uncharacteristically. " I feel the same. Why must it be this way?"

"The gods don't smile on me. I used to find it better that way. Now, though… I might have a bone to pick with these 'gods'" He replied bitterly.

**And please don't come so close**

_**It just makes me want to make you near me**_

_**always**_

"Oh, here's that ring you gave me. I don't need it anymore." Balthier said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out Rasler's wedding ring. He took Ashe's hand and put the ring in it, closing her fingers.

"Did you find anything? Of value, I mean." Ashe questioned. The ring had been compensation for him to journey with them, and it had been her late husband's wedding ring.

"Memories with you. I shall carry them close to my heart." He replied. Her eyes threatened to spill again.

"I doubt I'm as good as Rasler was," he said disdainfully, "but at least you'll always be the best in my eyes."

This time it was Ashe who sprang forward to kiss him. He complied, holding her just as before, but this time both of their cheeks were dampened.

**Please don't bring me flowers  
they only whisper the sweet things you'd say  
Don't try to understand me  
your hands already know too much anyway  
It just makes me want to make you near me **

**always**

Balthier deepened the kiss, and Ashe held him tighter. She wasn't going to let go. Let Vayne try, let the Judges try. Nothing, nothing at all, would get her to leave him. She didn't know how she would do it, but she would.

**And when you look in my eyes  
please know my heart is in your hands  
It's nothing that I understand, but when in your arms  
you have complete power over me  
So be gentle if you please, 'cause  
Your hands are in my hair, but my heart is in your teeth, baby  
**

**And it makes me want to make you near me**

**always **

She didn't know how, but somehow they had wound up laying on the sand, and sand was catching in her hair. Wild, free. How much longer would Ashe be able to stay like this? Before her royal duties intervened, before her life crashed down as soon as everyone found out that she was alive. She could never return to the life she had before, not after this taste of freedom she'd accumulated over the journey.

Life would be so bland without it, freedom.

Bland without Balthier.

**Your hands are in my hair, but my heart is in your teeth, baby  
And it makes me want to make you near me **

**always**

They finally separated, reluctantly. Each knew that that might be the last kiss they ever share together. They laid down next to each other, Ashe curled up against his chest. He smiled.

"I'll find a way, princess. The leading man is the star of the show, and he will always be the star. The end of the journey, bah. The show will go on." He said soothingly. And she smiled. The sun had now set completely, and a field of stars surrounded them.

I want to be near you always 

"Goodnight, princess." Balthier whispered.

I want to be near you always 

Ashe was whisked to sleep. The peace of this moment would stay forever in her heart. No matter the outcome, or what the future may hold. For her or Balthier. Her hand was clasped around the ring. Not only Rasler's ring to her, but Balthier's as well.

And she smiled.

I want to be near you 

_**always **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xonny: Just one big helping of fluff… actually it's kind of angsty too, never thought of that… I might just do a little epilogue to this once I actually finish the game lol…


End file.
